voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of the Sunny Shore
The Lords of the Sunny Shore are a group of lords who are in command the towns and cities along the Sunny Shore. They are mostly minor lords who are uncoordinated and currently being invaded by the Army of Pork. Origin The Lords of the Sunny Shore are mostly ancestral leaders of the area around south-eastern Merth known as the Sunny Shore. The lords were the predominant power there until Edd2012 invaded Merth with the Army of Pork and took the fortress of Stone Garden, a nearby Dwarven Castle. With a foothold in southern Merth, the Army of Pork quickly began expanding into the Sunny Shore and Edd declared war on the lords of the region, telling them to submit to his rule or die. The War of the Pork During the War of the Pork the Lords of the Sunny Shore have been one of the major factions fighting Edd. However, because most of the lords are not unified, they have not been much of a threat to Edd as each of the lords are too busy protecting their own land to form a single powerful army. Due to this, Edd simply picked off towns one by one as the Army of Pork made its advance. Following the Battle of Northbay all of the Lords have either submitted or had been killed. Once Edd's corruption was broken by FMB, it is assumed the Sunny Shore was liberated. Soldiers Despite being largely un-unified there is a general soldier unit in each of the towns/cities who are similar to each other. Most of these garrisons are made of Guardsmen, heavily armored knights with steel swords and shields. In some cases the Guardsmen may be equipped with bows, but this is rare. The Guardsmen are very few in number and only protect their specific lord. As such they are little threat to the Army of Pork. Lords Lord Lorham The Lord of the large walled town of Lorham. Lord Lorham had a very large garrison of Guardsmen under his command, but was forced to submit to Edd's rule after the town was breached in the Battle of Lorham. Sir Hammel A very minor lord of a small village. The Army of Pork raided the village and when Hammel refused to submit to Edd he was killed. Lord of Eggton The Lord of the castle of Eggton. Prince Porkrod was sent by Edd to besiege the castle, which was successful. It is unknown if Lord Eggton was slain in the battle. Lady Stockton The Lady of the Castle at Brotherstock. Edd himself brought his army to besiege the castle. She surrendered to Edd after the castle's gate was blown down and her forces overwhelmed. Lord Osmond Due to disputes over the location of the Osmond Plains, they may be within Sunny Shore territory, making Lord Osmond one of the Lords of the Sunny Shore. Lord Osmond's Keep was one of the first towns raided by Edd in the War of the Pork. Lord Osmond was slain in battle defending his fort. Lord of Northbay The highest of the Lords of the Sunny Shore, and Lord over its largest city, Northbay, he was the final Lord to be defeated by Edd in the war. The city of Northbay was taken at the battle of Northbay and Lord Northbay presumably surrender soon afterward when his keep had been surrounded. The fall of Northbay gave Edd legitimate claim to the title Lord of the Sunny Shore. Gallery Lorham.png| Lord Lorham | Category:Army Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Affiliations Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4